Does Love Always Prevail?
by H-Bazil-3
Summary: When Voldemort falls no one knows that he had a daughter, and that that daughter will grow up and go to hogwarts and fall in love with harry. But when Voldemort finds his daughter again will her love for harry end up killling her father, or harry? oc
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Lucius, I need a favour." She begged.

"What is it Bella?" He questioned sincerely. Little did the lady know the concern was false.

"They are coming after me. I need you to look after Dominique." She told him.

"No." Was all he said as he shut the door in her face.

It had been one day after the destruction of Voldemor, and Bellatrix Lestrange was trying to find a home to put her and Voldemort's daughter into. Only Voldemort's death eaters knew about there daughter and they had all either disappeared, turned there backs on her or gone to Askaban. Now the authorities were coming after her. She had to protect her daughter. At last resort she writes a letter and puts her 5 day old little girl on the steps of an orphanage and then runs into the night. Where she was later captured and sent to Askaban prison.

The only link that girl had to her parents was that letter and a necklace that Voldemort gave Bellatrix when he found out she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dom was sitting on her bed trying to as quiet as possible as her foster family had guests over. Not many people knew that the Williamson's had a foster daughter and they didn't want that to be made public knowledge.

You see, the Williamson's were the perfect family in the eyes of a stranger. But behind the scenes the adults were loud, obnoxious and abusive. The son Matthew was nice and he helped Dom after the beatings but couldn't stop them for he would be beaten too.

Dom had been sitting in the same spot for the last 2 hours and she was now extremely board. She spotted her novel on the desk, across the room. Taking a deep breath she decided that she would get it.

As she stood though, she had to cringe in pain as her ankle gave way. She took another risky step but this time her ankle did give way and she toppled to the ground with a loud thump. Trying not to make any noise she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?" she heard one of the guests say.

"It was probably just a squirrel, I'll go check to make sure." She heard Matthew say. He was the nicer one in her foster family.

Just as she heard his footsteps on the stairs an owl flew into the window and landed on top of the cupboard. As it rested, the door opened and Matthew entered the rom. When he saw Dom laying on the ground his eyes softened.

"How did you get on the ground?" he asked nicely. For a15 year old he was quite large. He picked Dom up and she cringed in pain. It also didn't go unnoticed by matt.

"You know that my father doesn't want to hurt you. it's just that my mother is very controlling and he cant stand up to her very well. He doesn't mean it." He assured her.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" He asked

"c-c-could you get me my b-b-book?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure here you go" he said handing her the book from the desk. He then turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Just then she remembered the owl and looked over to see the owl fly off the top of the cupboards and turn into a person.

The lady was tall and had reddish purple hair.

"Hello" the women said. "I am Nymphadora Tonks"

**AN: i am soooo sorry that i havn't updated in a while. but literaly the week that i updated the prologue i was absolutley swamped with work. i will try not to make a habit of this.**

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter though:)**

**your truly Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"W-W-What?!" Dom said. She was absolutely astonished at what had just happened she couldn't even begin to fathom that it was real and not just a figment of her imagination.

"I'm Tonks, I am here to deliver you this..." she said matter-of-factly. She walked up to Dom and gave her a letter.

Dom took it and looked at it quizzically.

The letter read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

_Head Master: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Con. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Dominique,  
We are pleased to inform you that a place at Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment  
term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress._

"I'm a witch?" Dom said. Astonished. She was baffled there was no way on this earth or in any dimension even, that she was a witch it just wasn't possible!

"Yeah" Tonks said apparently not noticing the disbelief written all over Dom face. "So am I... and you will be studying under Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizard this world has ever seen, besides you of course." she finished.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... has something you thought of or imagined ever come true?" tonks asked sitting down on the bed beside Dom.

"Um... yeah I guess" came an uncertain reply.

"There is a special name for that type of stuff. It is called _Wand less Magic" _Tonks told her while pulling out a piece of paper, writing something down on it and folding it into a paper airplane. "It is a rare ability to have developed naturally, and you will be taught how to do it in your last year of school, but very few which's and wizards alike ever are able to master it. And that fact that you are only 8 years old and have already found some way of mastering it is absolutely astonishing." Tonks was smiling down at the little girl by the time she had finished her little rant about Wand less Magic.

"How old are you when you learn how to do it at school?" Dom asked she was now kind of curious.

"Ok," Tonks said getting ready to explain the wizarding schooling system to an 8 year old. "You see there are 7 years of School, and they start when you are 10 years old. normally you would have gotten you letter when you were nine but due to extreme circumstances Albus decided to accept you in early." Dom nodded but was going to ask about that little bit of information later. "So you would finish school when you are 17. Now in the Wizarding world at the age of 17 you are legally an adult. So therefore the last year these students would be 17 or even 16 when they are learning it. Now from what Albus tells me he said that you have been able to do this type of thing since you were 2 or 3." Dom nodded, that was all she could remember form. And in her memory she has always been able to do it.

"So... you said that there was an extreme circumstance, and as a result of that circumstance I have been accepted a year early?" Dom asked to which Tonks nodded her head. "Well I guess I am wondering, what is the Circumstance?"

"Um..." Tonks was about to answer but was interrupted by the closing of the front door of the house.

They then heard Footsteps on the stairs And Dom went to an ashen white colour.

"Tonks you need to disappear!" Dom whispered hurriedly in a voice coated with fear.

Tonks being smart enough changed back into an owl and hid herself on top to the cupboard.

When she was out of sight the door opened and a very angry Melody came in.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing tonight!!!" she screamed right in doms face

"I. Asked. You. A. Question!!!" she yelled again when Dom didn't reply the first time.

"I d-don't k-k-know" Dom stuttered literally shaking in fear.

Well for that you will go without food for 2 months!!! And you will be punished" she said rather calmly.

Melody grabbed Dom by the scruff of the neck and yanked her up into the air. Melody wasn't a small lady and the fact that Dom was tiny compared to other kids her age it was rather easy for Melody to pick her up. She then proceeded to through the 8 year old into the cupboard door. The door splinted from the impact and Dom fell to the ground. Melody walked up to her again and picked her up by her hair and started to smash Dom head in to the now splintering wall. Dom could feel the gashes forming in her skull. She could also feel the wood splinters penetrating the skin on her head and the blood seeping onto her shirt and dripping onto the floor.

Melody stopped smashing Dom head and opened the cupboard. She through Dom into the cupboard and slammed the door. Shut. Dom wasn't able to get her leg in fast enough as she was slowly losing consciousness and the force of melody slamming the doo shattered Doms small little ankle. The last thing Dom saw was the closing of the door before she let out a blood curdling scream and then everything went black.

Once the Williamsons left Tonks flew down from her perch on top of the now destroyed cupboard and opened the door. She saw the hunched over mass of human flesh that was once a little girl. She was so shocked at what had just unfurled before her eyes.

_How could they do this to such an innocent little girl? _She thought. She picked up the little girl and carried her to her bed. She placed her down on the comforter and looked over her injuries. She could see that her ankle was well and truly broken as some pieces of bone were protruding out of the mutilated flesh. She also had a dislocated knee, broken shoulder, and three deep lacerations that started at her left temple and ran a couple of inches into her hair line.

She knew that the only way that the girl would survive is to take her to St. Mungo's. Picking Dom back up tonks prepared to apparate and was just about to do so when Doms bedroom door slowly and eerily, creaked open...


	4. Chapter 3

Previously:

_She knew that the only way that the girl would survive is to take her to St. Mungo's. Picking Dom back up tonks prepared to apparate and was just about to do so when Doms bedroom door slowly and eerily, creaked open..._

Now:

A Blond boy stood in the doorway. He looked up and froze when he saw Tonks. Then he spoke, "Who are you? What are you doing with Dominique?"

Tonks looked at him and said "Well, she is a witch, so I am taking her to a school that will teach her in our ways... this may be a personal question but... are you being abused as well?" Tonks had suddenly became very concerned about the boys well being.

"No it was only the others, for some reason they never beat me." He said quickly. Then looking up he said "You will take her away and make sure she gets help. She hurts herself, but where ever you take her make sure she has this." He said, he then turned around and went into the broken cupboard and pulled out a false wall. He pulled out a guitar.

He brought it over to Tonks and she shrunk it and put it in her pocket.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Tonks said. She then turned around and apparated to St Mungo's hospital.

"My, my Tonks... What have you brought now?" the head healer said.

"She was beaten by her foster parents and I have reason to believe she has been abused before" Tonks replied in a calm voice as she laid the unconscious Dom on the bed.

The other healers then started to mend Dom. Tonks went and sat down outside the room.

About an hour later the healers came out of the room and went back to their normal work. The head healer came and sat down near tonks.

"What does it look like?" Tonks asked.

"Well it doesn't look good. She had a broken shoulder, ankle and knee and a couple of broken ribs, as you may know, she also has three deep lacerations in the side of her face, a concussion," he took a breath. "Now the bones and such were able to be healed, but the ligaments are another thing. She will have to get her shoulder tapped and kept that way for about 6 weeks. This is also about her knee as well, and then I need you to bring her back here and get them checked out." The healer finished.

"Okay. So she is going to Hogwarts so I'll get Madam Pomfrey to see to it." Tonks said to herself more than anything else. "What about the head?" tonks asked off hand.

"We stitched it up, using the muggle method because to scares less than the magical method, and the concussion is, we were able to reduce to swelling substantially but she will have one massive head ache for the next couple of weeks." The healer replied.

"Okay so I will take her to Hogwarts." Tonks said. She was actually still shocked by the whole ordeal

"Um... We would like to keep her here under observation for at least two days, just to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma." The healer said.

"Oh, okay, I will tell Dumbledore and then come back. Tell me when she wakes." Tonks stood and walked to the flew system, she got some flew powder and said "Dumbledore's office"

She was gone in a flash.

Tonks stepped out of the fire place and into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Tonks, I got your message, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Tonks sat down in front of his desk when he gestured that she could also do so.

"Well. We have hit a bit of a bump in the road, you could say." She hedged.

"Again I ask, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked losing his calm demeanour and growing scared and concerned at the same time.

"Well, she is at St Mungo's." Tonks said sighing in defeat. "When I got there I gave her the letter, but the muggles had guests over, so we must have made some noise somehow. After the guests left the parents came up stairs. They beat her Albus. They picked her up and threw her into a cupboard and a mirror. The healers said she had a busted ankle, knee, shoulder and ribs, as well as gashes in the side of her face, and a concussion. They went to keep her for observation for at least two days so they can make sure she doesn't slip into a coma." Tonks was now crying, she had never seen such cruelty and to top it all off, Dominique was only 9 years old and she was small for her age.

Dumbledore came around the desk and hugged tonks as she cried into her chest, he had never seen Tonks cry like this, she was such a strong woman, the state that Dominique was in must really be bad to make that react that way.

"Come on, she is in good hands now, when they are ready to realise her then she can come, I will excuse her from class until then." He said comfortingly. Tonks calmed down and fixed Albus' cloths.

"I will go back to the hospital now. I want to be there when she wakes up." Tonks said, Dumbledore only nodded and gave her a lemon drop.

"Thankyou" she said as she grabbed some flew powder "St Mungo's Hospital" she called.

Dom woke up 4 weeks after was admitted, Dom had slipped into a coma and they weren't sure if she would ever wake. Dom looked around unsure of where she was. She looked towards her left and saw Tonks asleep in a chair that looked rather uncomfortable.

"Pst, Tonks" Dom whispered.

"Oh, good you're awake, don't wake her she just fell asleep." A voice said from the other side of her bed. Dom looked and saw a tall man with moderately long brownish blond hair.

"Okay, where am I?" Dom asked, she wouldn't normally ask such a question but she needed to know and for some reason this man made her feel unusually comfortable, even safe.

"You are at St Mungo's Hospital. It's a hospital for Witches and Wizards. I am the Head Healer here in this ward. My name is Anthony, but you can call me Healer Tony or just Tony. I don't really mind." He said nicely.

"Okay... Why am I here? Who brought me here? What is today's date? What time is it? What happened to Melody and David and Matthew?" Dom asked in a rush. Tony chuckled.

"Wow, slow down with the Questions there." He smiled "Now let's see if I get this right. Tonks brought you in after you were beaten by your parents, tonks, the 3rd of September, 2:03 in the morning. They have been informed about your ware about, but they have requested that you be sent back to the orphanage when the semester is over." Tony ended with a sad face.

"Oh, um... what did they do to me this time?" she said in a small voice.

"they broke you ankle, knee, shoulder, and into we were able to fix them with magic though, your shoulder will be a bit sore because some of the ligaments were torn, you also have three gashes in the side of your head, unfortunately we weren't able to reduce the scaring and that means that your hair will not be able to grow over it. But the worst news is that you have been in a coma for the last four weeks." Tony said staring at Doms face trying to gage her reactions. He saw her start to sob so he walked over and hugged her, he was just as shocked that someone could do that to a small 9 year old.

Dom was unable to keep her sobs quiet and inadvertently woke Tonks up from her uneasy sleep. "Oh honey, it's alright" Tonks said walking over to her bed.

"No, it's not Tonks! Hogwarts started 3 days ago, I can't go now!" Dom cried, Tonks smiled sadly, slightly happy that Hogwarts was the only thing that upset Dom, but still sad about the situation. Tonks moved over to Dom and started to climb into the bed. Dom moved over not feeling any pain hugged Tonks when she lay down.

"It is though. Dumbledore said that you can come to Hogwarts any way." Tonks reassured her.

"But the letter said that term begins September 1st, it has already started, and I have already missed out on 2 days worth of classes." Dom sobbed, burying her face in tonks' chest.

"Hey, it's not a worry, you'll catch up." Tonks whispered, she kissed the top of Dom's head and started to hum a lullaby. Within minutes Dom had calmed down and stopped crying.

"Hey, are you awake?" Tonks asked Dom. The quiet little sigh answered, Tonks' question. Dom fell asleep and Tonks followed soon after.

The next day Tonks woke up before Dom did. She looked down and saw that Dom was lying her head on Tonks chest.

"I am glad you finally slept, I must admit that you two did look cute." A voice said tonks looked around to see Dumbledore sitting on the chair she had occupied before.

"Um, sorry Albus I was going to tell you that she woke up, but she was upset about school and it was the only thing I could think of." Tonks looked around apologetic Tonks started to move out from under Dom but, Albus intervened.

"Just let her wake up and then meet me in my office, you can flew if you want." Tonks smiled and rounded and Albus disappointed with a 'Crack'.

The noise from the apparition woke Dom.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

"Ugh" was the answer that was given. Dom was still asleep

"What does 'ugh' mean?" Tonks chuckled.

"It means, fine, sorry, still half asleep" Dom mumbled.

"Good morning all!" came a bright voice. Both Dom and Tonks looked over to see Tony at the door.

"Hey, Tony, How are you?" Dom asked brightly.

"I am well thanks. How are you?" he replied.

"I am good, can I leave yet?"

"Well, just let me check you over first." He said, to which Dom nodded and Tonks Hopped off the bed. Tony came over and did the check up and after about 10 minutes he gave the all clear and about an hour later tonks made their way to Diagon alley to get Dom's supplies.

Because Dom was an orphan with no money Dumbledore had given her some money to use. They went to get all the necessary things. At about 2p they were ready, Tonks took her to get something to eat and they then made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and to the flew system in Diagon Alley.

Tonks was about to throw the powder into the fire place when she heard Dom take a shaky breath and step backwards. Tonks looked back to see Dom staring intently at the fire place and an ashen white colour. "Dom, what's the matter?" Tonks inquired. Dom just shook her head. "Come on then" Tonks said as she threw the powder into the fire place, it roared to life and Dom screamed in fear.

"Dom it won't hurt come on." Tonks comforted

"N-no, I am not going in there, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she screamed.

Tonks was a little taken back, she didn't know what to do, nothing like this had ever happened before to her. Tonks went up to Dom and grabbed her hand.

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Dom screamed she dropped to the ground, trying to get her hand out of Tonks' grasp. Dom was literally kicking and screaming.

Tonks let go of Dom's hand and she curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Okay, No fire place. I will apparate us there instead." Tonks said as she hugged a sobbing Dominique. Tonks picked Dom up, shrunk Dom's trunk and put it in her pocket and disappeared with a 'pop'.

They arrived in the middle of Hogsmead and Tonks, still carrying a crying Dom, made their way to Hogwarts. Half way through the short journey Dom fell asleep. Tonks looked down and thought '_What had happened to this little girl to make her react that way toward a fireplace?_'

When tonks arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, Dom was getting kind of heavy. Once tonks walked through the gates, she was immediately greeted with Albus, Minerva and Serverus.

"Oh dear!" Minerva exclaimed when she saw Tonks, Dom and the tear stains running down Dom's cheeks.

"Serverus, please take the child off Tonks. I am assuming that she would be quite heavy by now." Albus said.

Serverus stepped forward with a nod and took Dom off Tonks; He was quite surprised by the weight of Dom or lack thereof.

"Let's move this to my office shall we?" Albus said as he saw a couple of Slytherins coming out f the Great Hall.

Tonks nodded and they all progressed into Albus' office.

When they arrived Dom was still asleep, but she was starting to whimper and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Albus what is the Meaning of this? This girl weighs almost nothing and looks to only be 7 or 8." Serverus said after he had placed the sleeping Dom in a chain.

"Her name is Dominique, she is 9yrs old, she was the girl in the prophesy." Albus said.

"She also spent the last 4 weeks in a coma, her foster parent's beat the shit out of her because she, while trying to get a book off her desk, fell to the ground because her broken ankle gave out on her and made noise that disrupted their dinner with guests. They beat her until she was unconscious, I took her to St Mungo's and they fixed her up as best they could but she slipped into a coma" Tonks said very emotional and not really caring that she barely made any sense.

"But couldn't they have just used 'enervate'?" Minerva asked

"Everyone tried, Tonks, Healers, even I." Albus replied, Minerva gasped, "for some reason she was immune to it." He continued.

"Okay so shouldn't we sort her into a House then?" Serverus asked.

The others nodded and Dumbledore made motions to go get the sorting hat and Tonks walked over to Dom to wake her up.

"Dom, time to wake up, I have something to ask you" Tonks spoke soothingly. Dom groaned and turned her head to the other side not waking. Tonks shook her good shoulder and repeated what she had said already. Dom groaned and this time slowly opened her eyes.

"Tonks where are we?" Dom asked sleepily.

"We are in Professor Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts." Tonks said quietly.

Dom immediately woke up and sat up straight in the chair she had been placed in. Albus chuckled and brought over the sorting hat.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore. You must be Dominique." Albus said. Dom nodded and Albus smiled.

"As you may or may not know, there are four houses here at Hogwarts, they are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. What we do for all first years is we place this magical hat on their heads and the hat will say which house you would be best sooted in which house. So naturally it is called the sorting hat." Dumbledore explained chuckling at the end.

Dom nodded and Dumbledore placed the hat on Dom's head and the hat suddenly came to life.

"Oh, interesting, a good mind I see, but intriguing you have the qualities of all the house, except Slytherin, but Slytherin blood runs thick through your veins. Difficult very difficult. It seems that I have met my match, your loyalty is equal to your courage which is also equal to your intelligence, but there is a small amount of cunning there, I can see that you would be good at how to use your knowledge to your advantage. I cannot place you. I am quite intrigued." Everyone in the room was silent. No one knew what to say. Nothing like that had ever happened before.

"It seems that the only thing to do know is to go by her blood."


End file.
